An Alan Blunt Adventure
by Bluntly
Summary: The Royal & General Bank is more than it appears. But to five teenage boys it is just a bank full of money. What will MI6 do when they discover they are being robbed?


**An Alan Blunt Adventure**

Disclaimer: We do not own Alex Rider, any other characters, buildings or storylines associated to the books. They belong to Anthony Horowitz, author of the Alex Rider Adventure series. Any other similarities to characters in this story are completely coincidently and are figments of our imaginations. However, this storyline completely belongs to us.

4: 30 AM

A dark basement

London, England

Five teens crouched around a pile of blueprints. As the beam of a flashlight shone upon the paper one could barely make out the Royal & General Bank.

"Hey Arnie (which was short for Arnold) pass me another beer," Brett said.

"Jeez guy, don't call me that. I've told you like, a million times, that's what my mommy calls me."

"Hehehe Arnniiieee," Jacob said, slurring his words.

"Jacob shut up, and Arnie, just give me the beer already."

"FINE!" Arnold said irritated, "but none of you can drive home."

"Man, my home, your home, it's ALL the same." As Zach spoke, he reached for the cooler but spilled Brett's newly opened bottle all over the blueprints.

"Good thing I had this laminated! They will be A-okay!" Arnold said cheerfully.

As the night wore on the five teens plotted their evil plan to break into the Royal & General Bank. Fantasies filled their minds of how they would spend the money.

Arnold decided that he would settle for ruling the world, but being Arnold, he would try to make the world a more peaceful place for both man and animal. First he would need to overthrow the British government and invade the United States of America. He knew that Canada would come quietly after the U.S. had fallen and from there he thought the rest would be easy.

Brett wanted a mansion with an outdoor swimming pool and an underground parkade for all of his cars – once he got them.

Zach wanted to own his own football (soccer) club. He already had a name all picked out, The Heathrow Zachinators. He would sign all the brilliant players to his team so that he would be able to go to clubs to brag, drink, and party.

The other two seventeen year olds, Charlie and Jacob still did not know what they wanted to do with the money but they were thinking of combining it to buy a nuclear missile to blow up the world if Arnold ever took over – but then they realized that they would also perish in the process. So they weren't sure what to do.

"Arnie? Do you have friends over? Are you drinking? Arnie answer me!" The woman of the household bellowed downstairs.

"Yes mommy dearest," Arnold shouted up the stairs.

"Arnold Andy Acker, you get your ass up here."

"Yes mommy dearest," and saying that, Arnold ran up the stairs.

For the next five minutes, Arnold endured sheer torture. The basement was completely silent; Brett, Jacob, Charlie and Zach did not dare make a sound. When Arnold came back downstairs, he was new man.

"Arnie, what did she say? What happened? Are we busted?" The four boys flooded Arnold with questions.

"Naw she's cool. She even offered to drive us!"

"What did you tell her?" Brett asked.

"Umm I told her I wanted to open a bank account, not that it matters."

"We are so busted! We're gonna die! It's over! The end is near!" Jacob moaned as he passed out.

Arnold, Brett and Zach turned to the ever-so-silent Charlie. "Charlie what should we do?"

If Charlie had a goatee, he would be stroking it right then. "My fellow friends, we mustn't worry, we shall continue with Operation RGB as planned and live out long and prosperous lives as wealthy individuals."

The three teens absorbed Charlie's words of wisdom. As the teens stared at their friend in amazement, Charlie knew Operation RGB would go exactly as smoothly as he and Jacob had planned. Little did Zach, Arnold and Brett know, Charlie and Jacob were planning to double-cross them to get all of the money instead of 2/5's worth.

Half an hour later, all the boys had fallen asleep except for Charlie. He stood up and violently shook Jacob awake.

"What'd I do? What'd I miss?" Jacob wondered as he stumbled to his feet.

"Nothing of importance. Now shut up before you wake the others."

"They're all asleep? _Excellent!_"

Charlie led Jacob up the stairs and out of Arnold's house. He walked over to the shed in Arnold's backyard and opened the door silently.

"_Why is Charlie leading me into the shed? What is in the shed? Why am I here and not the others? Could this be part of our brilliant plan?"_ Jacob commentated quietly as he was led into the darkness of the shed.

A/N: This is the end of the first chapter. Please R&R – it's always helpful to know what people think.


End file.
